


Stress Relief

by dustnbonesss



Series: Hell House Mansion [9]
Category: Guns N' Roses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:02:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27083824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustnbonesss/pseuds/dustnbonesss
Summary: You’re out with the boys, and bickers begin between Izzy and Slash...so, Duff and Axl decide to relieve your stress. Smut included.
Relationships: Axl Rose/Reader, Duff McKagan/Reader
Series: Hell House Mansion [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899436
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Stress Relief

Sometimes nights out with the entire band really tested your patience...really. Most of the time, everything went great, you all got along perfectly and had a fantastic time. Sometimes, however, somebody would be in a bad mood and end up snapping at one of the other guys, therefore they’d end up in one too.

That was exactly what had happened this evening. Izzy was grouchy almost all day, he’d even tried to get out of coming out at all, but you’d fluttered your eyelashes enough and hoped a few drinks would mellow him back out again. That hadn’t happened, he’d instead made a sly comment towards Slash while he was telling a joke to Steven. That hadn’t gone down too well, they ended up bickering while you sat there and pinched the bridge of your nose.

It was a relationship after all, the occasional arguments and bickering were always bound to happen, but that never made it less annoying when it did. After five minutes of watching them go back and forth with each other, you downed the remainder of your drink and announced you were stepping outside for a cigarette.

You hadn’t realised anybody had tagged along until you leaned against the cold brick wall and noticed two figures walking towards you, straight from the back door you’d just come from. Axl and Duff had small yet mischievous smirks on their faces as they approached you, Axl casually leaning against the same wall.

“Needed a breather, huh?” Axl asked, his hand reaching forward to twiddle a strand of your hair.

“Yeah...I can’t be bothered to listen to them all night,” you sighed, subconsciously leaning closer towards Axl.

“You seem tense...Axl, do you think we can fix that?” Duff piped up, sharing a gaze with Axl briefly before smiling at you.

“I think we can,” Axl grabbed the barely smoked cigarette from your hand, took a pull from it and threw it to the ground, you opened your mouth to speak but he merely crashed his lips against yours in a bid to stop you.

“Let us take care of you, babygirl,” Axl murmured against your lips, you melted into his touch as his hand slid across your stomach until he was gripping at your hips.

He tasted like strawberry tonight, which was probably because he’d been on strawberry cocktails all evening. You relished the flavour, a muted hum sounding from you as you enjoyed the kiss, your lips moving together as one. From your peripheral vision, you could see Duff stepping closer to you both, and that was when Axl pulled back to break the kiss.

“What do you suggest?” you breathed out, your heart thudding with the anticipation as multiple ideas ran through your brain.

“You’ll see,” Duff murmured as he positioned himself with his back against the wall, then promptly pulled you against him with your back flush against his chest.

You squeaked as it took you by surprise, then glanced down as you felt Duff lifting your leather skirt so it was now sitting around your waist, leaving your panties exposed. You peered around, trying to figure out if anybody else was there, but it was late and dark so there was nobody in sight.

Axl crouched down in front of you, his warm palms ran up your legs, caressing your skin until he’d reached your thighs. He leaned forward and harshly bit at your left thigh, forcing a shudder throughout your body as you merely watched him with wild eyes. He flashed you a grin, then hooked your underwear with his fingers and an all too familiar sound of ripping fabric suddenly pierced your ears.

“I’m gonna stop buying underwear if you all keep-” you began, but you were suddenly cut off when one of Duff’s fingers had found your clit, softly rubbing it in circular motions as a moan flew from your lips.

“Don’t pretend you don’t like it,” Axl teased, you playfully rolled your eyes as Duff’s free arm wrapped around you to hold you close to him, “open your legs up, baby, let me see that pretty pussy.”

You did as you were told, widening the gap between your legs as much as you could without making yourself fall, although Duff’s strong arm was enough to reassure you that you wouldn’t anyway. You weren’t prepared when Axl was suddenly diving between them, Duff’s finger still working away at your clit as Axl’s tongue prodded at your entrance and teasingly licked circles around it.

“Oh, god…” you threw your head back as you felt his tongue slide in, his fingers digging into your thighs as he held himself in place, Duff’s lips suddenly attaching to the side of your neck and biting the soft and supple skin.

Axl shared another glance with Duff, unbeknownst to you, and they both simultaneously began doubling their efforts to make you feel good. You could feel Duff’s hard on pressing against you, which only turned you on even further as Axl began sucking and nibbling at you while Duff’s finger began moving faster. He pulled his lips away from your neck and replaced it with his hand, gently squeezing at your throat just enough to get your knees buckling from the overwhelming pleasure that now flooded through your system.

“Duff…” you choked out, bucking your hips up against both his hand and Axl’s face in a bid to get them to speed up, cloud nine feeling all too far away yet somehow close at the same time.

In reaction to hearing you moan Duff’s name, Axl pulled away for a moment and harshly slapped at your pussy, forcing an even louder groan of pleasure from your lips.

“Don’t forget who’s eating you out.”

Your breath was coming out in stammers as you edged closer to a much needed release, Axl kept attacking your entrance with his tongue but he’d now pushed two fingers into you at the same time to add to your euphoria. You were almost screaming with pleasure at this point, your hands desperately clutching at Axl’s hair as Duff tightened his grip on your throat.

“I’m...I-”

“Let it go, baby, cum for us,” Duff breathed into your ear, setting off a domino effect as the orgasm began washing through every inch of your body.

Your feet were tingling, your knees were shaking, your stomach was quivering, you could do nothing but grip Axl’s hair tighter as you yelled their names. Your head felt light and your entire frame was trembling with the aftershocks as you finished riding out your high, the boys both slowly coming to stop once they were sure you were finished.

Breathless, you remained leaning against Duff as you closed your eyes momentarily in a bid to wave off the dizziness. You felt Axl pulling your skirt back into place and suddenly reopened your eyes, he was now standing up and smirking at you. You leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss before turning your head to do the same with Duff.

“Thank you, I love you,” you smiled at them both, and they both returned the terms of affection back to you.

“You ready to go back in and deal with those assholes?” Axl mused as all three of you began walking back inside, you playfully swatted at his arm for the word he’d used but nodded your head regardless, it was definitely going to be a lot easier to deal with now.


End file.
